1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a gas fire bowl with portable feature, i.e. after the locking lid is locked, the gas fire bowl can be hand-held and portable by lifting the handle of the locking lid, and more particularly to a gas fire bowl serve dual purposes for heating and BBQ grill with removable cooking plate.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Heating apparatus have been around for many years and can take any number of different forms including the gas fire bowl, the only function of which is generally to keep warm. With the development of society and the improvement of material living standards, outdoor camping, barbecue, etc have been well received by people. Thus, if there is a gas fire bowl which can combine outdoor heating and BBQ functions in one enclosed unit, it would has a huge market with big potential and wide prospect.
The traditional BBQ apparatus comprising cooking plate is often securely positioned on the heating apparatus via welding, for example, which cannot be detached from the heating apparatus after use. Further, such equipment including a BBQ apparatus and heating apparatus is large and heavy and occupies a large of the space, and the cost of production may stay at a relative high level.
In some applications, the BBQ apparatus may be manufactured separately, and installed on the heating apparatus when using, and detached from the heating apparatus after use, however, the BBQ apparatus and the heating apparatus are often heavy and cannot be moved conveniently from one place to another place, that is to say, both the BBQ apparatus and the heating apparatus are not portable.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which can combine outdoor heating and BBQ functions in one enclosed unit, with space and cost saving, and the BBQ portion can be installed on the heating portion easily, and stored away from the heating portion conveniently, and the heating apparatus and the BBQ apparatus are portable.